A Proposal Unlike Any Other
by Emmetts1fangirl
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been together for three years. Now Naruto is ready to propose but he has to make it perfect. What better way than a trip down memory lane.


Three years they had been together, three years today. Naruto was so excited; he had this entire day planned out, every single step.

Sasuke stretched as he woke up only to realize the other side of their bed was empty. 'How strange Naruto is never awake before me' Sasuke said to himself as he got out of bed and got dressed. After getting dressed, Sasuke headed to the kitchen to grab breakfast. Once in the kitchen he found a note from Naruto that said "Today is all about us, every step of the way. So I'm going to take you on a journey back in time, from the day we meet, our first date, kiss and so much more. Your journey starts at the place we first meet; there you will find another letter. Love Naruto".

Sasuke smiled as he ate a muffin and headed out the door. Sasuke got in his car and drove to their high school; he pulled into the parking lot and parked. He got out and walked over to a place very special to him, the spot where he meet the love of his life 4 years ago. As Sasuke reached the stairs to the school where they ran into each other, leading to their first meeting there he found their best friend Sakura.

"Happy anniversary Sasuke and here's your letter" was all she said and then she handed him a small envelope. He sat down and opened it. It read "Right here 4 years ago exactly I ran into a man on my first day as the new soccer coach. At the time I didn't know he would become the love of my life, my one and only. All I saw was red, my coffee was gone, my shirt ruined and all you did was laugh. That was the moment that changed my life forever and I wouldn't change it for the world. If you hadn't knocked over my coffee, we wouldn't have spent a year trying to best each other and we wouldn't have fallen in love. Now look in the envelope and you will find two keys and a combination. Let's see how good your memory is, go inside find my old office go in and use the combination to open a certain lock, in it you will find a clue. Love Always, you know who". Sasuke smiled as he remembered that day. He knew exactly where to go and what to look for.

Sasuke to the keys and combination and entered the school, he walked right to Naruto's old office and opened it. He walked around Naruto's desk and opened the underside and then put in the combination to the secret drawer. This draw held many memories for him; he used to leave little notes for Naruto to find in it after they got together. In the drawer he found a note that said "Roses are red, violets are blue, I should leave the note writing to you; now find to place where you finally asked me out" wrapped around another key. Sasuke grabbed the note and the key and left the school.

Sasuke drove for the next 2 hours out of town to the summer training center for the soccer team. He parked, walked up to the front door and knocked. Lee the summer training coach opened the door and let him in. Sasuke said thanks and kept going. He walked over to the coach cabin and then went around it to a small open patch of land in the woods behind the cabin. In this patch of woods he found an envelope taped to a package sitting on a tree stump. He walked over and picked it up. He sat on the tree stump and read the letter.

It read "Now that you're here think back three years ago; think back to the fight that led to you asking me out. You remember it right, we were yelling at each other for hours until you just came out and yelled that you like me and wanted to know if I would join you for dinner after camp was over. I agreed and we started dating a week later. What I didn't know then was how little time it would take for you to steal my heart and for you to give me yours. Next is the place where we first kissed, hence the package you know where to go and what to do. Sending all my love to you".

Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the package in it was a towel. Their first kiss was at the public poll20 afterhours. Sasuke took the towel and letter and headed back to his car to head back to town. 2 hours and 20 minutes later Sasuke was pulling into the pool's parking lot. He got out and when in, it was around 2:30 so it was weird to see the pool empty. As he walked around the pool he saw the letter at the bottom of the pool in a sealed container. Sasuke stripped his clothes and dove in. He grabbed the container and resurfaced. He dried off and got redressed, and then he opened to container and got out the letter.

The letter read "That night was like a dream come true. We stayed in for dinner and went out for dessert and on our way back your place you grabbed my hand and ran to the pool. You jumped over the fence and I followed; the truth is I was terrified but I would have followed you anywhere. By the time I was over the fence you had stripped down to your boxers and dove into the water, you called to me and told me to join you and I did. We swam for hours until the sun was going down. We were laying up against the edge of the pool just looking at the night sky; then you reached over and kissed me. You took me by surprise and you didn't know but you also stole my heart that night. We laid there for 10 minutes just exchanging sweet kisses to each other. Then you got up and pulled me up, we got dressed and headed back to your place that also the first night I spend at your place wrapped in your arms. Three amazing life changing memories down two more to go, go to where we said our first I love you. Loving you more and more each day.

Sasuke was crying so hard by now, but he stood up and continued on his journey. The next destination was a little park right outside of town where they spend their first anniversary and said I love you for the first time. He pulled up to the park at 4:30. He parked and got out. He walked down a small path to the very spot where they had their picnic under stars and said I love you. There he found a picnic basket. In it he found a sandwich, tomato and a drink as well as the letter. He opened the letter sat down and read it while he ate.

It said "By now you are probably starved so here's a snack and a bonus memory all wrapped in one. Let's started with the night we said I love you. We planned our anniversary together, cooked and packed together. We drove out to the park and found a secluded spot to set up. We sat here and ate our dinner and fed each other dessert; then we laid out under the stars wrapped in each other's arms. I knew right then and there that I loved you and I had to tell you. I turned my head to face you as I sat up and you followed me. I whispered in to you to afraid of what you would say. Then you grabbed my shirt and kissed me hard and said that you loved me too". Sasuke had to stop for a moment as he could no longer read with the tears in his eyes. After calming down Sasuke continued to read "That night I knew I couldn't live without you anymore. Speaking a living with someone time for the bonus memory. A year later on our 2nd anniversary you asked me to move in with you over lunch and what did we have for lunch PB&J sandwiches just like the one you just ate. Of course I said yes and here we are a year later living together and in love. I have one more place for you to go and there we will make a new memory, but first return home for a surprise. Loving you forever and always".

Sasuke returned home to find a new suit and a note on it. It read "Get dressed babe, I love you. A car will arrive at exactly 6:50 to take you to me. See you then. Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done". Sasuke looked at the clock in was already 6 so he picked up the suit and headed to the bathroom. A 20 minute shower and 10 minute shave later and Sasuke was almost ready. He added the finishing touches to the suit. He added cuff links Naruto bought him for his last birthday and added just a little cologne. He when to their room and got his gift for Naruto (A watch because Naruto had broken his a while ago) though they didn't usually give each other gifts. At exactly 6:50 Sasuke walked out the house to find a car waiting for him just like Naruto said.

The car drove into town and pulled up a small restaurant that they both loved going to. Sasuke got out and walked inside where he found Naruto standing by a table waiting for him. Sasuke walked up to Naruto grabbed him a kissed him hard showing him just how much he really loved him. Sasuke pulled back and sat down. They had dinner and dessert, and then Naruto stood out of his chair and walked around to Sasuke. He got down on one knee, pulled out a ring bow and said "We've known each other for 4 years, been together for 3 years and I still fall in love with you a little more each day. I'm not very good with words but I knew from the start that I loved you and wanted to spend my life with you. So Sasuke will you do me the honor of becoming my forever and always, my husband?" Sasuke couldn't speak s he just nodded his head. Naruto stood up and kissed him hard and slide the ring onto his finger. Sasuke gave Naruto his gift on the way home.

Once they got home Sasuke dragged Naruto through the front door and to their bed room where he locked the door and said "now it's my turn to take you down memory lane".


End file.
